imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Terrell Feasler
Terrell Jonas Feasler (born March 28, 1966) is a Dragoonish actor known for his roles as Dave Maltley in the 1994 film Life According to Dave Maltley and as Andrew Tarkett eleven years later in Lohana Ragin'. He currently plays the character Wade Montgomery in the television series 96. Early life Feasler was born in York, Penoshia, on Monday, March 28, 1966, to Charles and Elizabeth Feasler. He was raised in York, and attended John P. Haetz High School, where he was a star quarterback on the football team. He graduated from high school in 1984, and planned to go to the University of Penoshia and to later become an architect. He had no interest in acting until 1986. Career 1987-2000 Feasler made his first big-screen appearance in 1987 as a very unpopular, and weird, pizza delivery boy in the film No One Likes the Weird Guy. He continued appearing in low-budget films for years, until his star-making role came in 1994, playing the title character in Life According to Dave Maltley. Feasler was nominated for an award for the role, and critics praised him for "playing a believable 40-year-old" (Feasler was 28 at the time). He next appeared as Malcolm Williams in the 1995 film Just Be Done with It!. Three years later, he signed on to play Chester "Chet" McDavid in the 1998 film Chet & Oland. He reprised his role in the 2000 sequel. 2001-2010 '' ]] Feasler once again played Chet McDavid in 2002's Chet & Oland Rule Jord City. He signed on to voice the character in a planned animated series based on the Chet & Oland films, but did not get the role because actor Thomas Beoulwarth offered to voice the character for "less pay". Feasler went on to play himself in the 2004 film Stars, Stars Everywhere!. In 2005, Feasler was cast as race car driver Andrew Tarkett in the film Lohana Ragin. He initially thought about turning down the role, becase he felt the character was "nothing like him", but he reconsidered after being told that Gary Gulpour would be cast in the role if he dropped out. Feasler later stated in an interview how glad he was that he reconsidered. Upon hearing of a planned sequel, called Lohana Ragin': Round 2, in 2008, he signed on to reprise the role of Andrew. He later discovered that it was a joke, and there was no sequel being planned. In 2009, he played a truck driver named Robert Hale in the film Walt & Chester. He next played science teacher William Barrington in the 2010 film Cayenne High III, reuniting with Seth Stoudart (co-star from Walt & Chester) and Charles Craig McWherter (with whom he previously worked in Just Be Done with It!). 2011 and beyond Feasler played a greedy Salviana politician named Harold Grudenham in the 2011 film Rich and Greedy in Winston and won an award for the performance. Two years later, he was cast with McWherter in the film Why Am I Stuck with You?, in which he and McWherter played business partners who could not stand each other. In 2013, Feasler began appearing in the series 96 as Wade Montgomery. Personal life Feasler married Life According to Dave Maltley co-star Stella Seanard in May 1995. They have two children, born in 1997 and 2000. When Feasler and Seanard divorced in 2008, Seanard was granted custody of their children after she accused Feasler of being a bad influence on them. Today, Feasler is remarried, to actress Jarita Moore. They have no children together. Feasler Feasler Feasler Feasler Feasler